OrganizationXII
by Jerry Flamel
Summary: 12 olympians, the guardians of the earth and in specific Zeus & his creation of the olympians and their hidden war against the rest of the immortals. In this story Zeus explains there is no such thing as gods, but immortals, evolved humans who were worshiped by the ancient races of humanity, because of their greater powers & abilities. Hope you enjoy!
1. Organization 12

Organization XII

By: Jerry Flamel

What it's about: Organization XII (12) is about the 12 Olympians, the guardians of the earth and specifically Zeus &amp; his creation of the Olympians and their hidden war against the rest of the immortals. In this story Zeus explains there is no such thing as gods, but immortals, evolved humans who were worshiped by the ancient races of humanity, because of their greater powers &amp; abilities. These immortals became such, after drinking a mysterious element known as Ambrosia. Now there are many sub groups within the immortals just as there are many types of humans, but one thing all these groups want is total control of the human race. The problem? With so many races competing over total dominance many of these groups have had to make alliances and take out the competition. Zeus decides to create the Olympians as his alliance to get towards the throne; The Olympians are one of these many alliances created in the middle of this war hidden from humanity. Zeus and the 11 Olympians are considered the weakest alliance among the many immortals, but its Zeus's belief that this is going to change.

Chapter 1:

The stars shined bright from the sky, as the man in the long white robe stepped off the boat onto the pier below him. He looked around the surrounding area, slowly gathering his bearings. He crinkled his nose in disgust, the air of the area was filled with a sewage like stench, and although it was very late, noises drifted down to his ears from an inn that resided several yards away.

"Disgusting" he thought to himself. How humani got sleep around here he'd never know. Wrapping his robe tightly around himself; he strolled forward opening the door of the inn.

Suddenly, lights blazed brightly as if to capture his attention, and his ears were met with the joyful noise of sailor songs as he met the scene unfolding within the inn. There were a few tables within the place, each of which however, was filled to capacity with the scum of the sea, pirates as humans called them, if he remembered correctly. These men raised their glasses in honor towards the chants.

The robed man quickly glanced around searching for his mark. There was a large booming laugh within the room as words were shared, and the robed man turned finally to the corner of the room. There he was in the midst of the largest crowd within the building; the mark although not what he had expected, was skinny but muscular, he had long and wavy black hair that flowed down almost hiding the long scar that ran across his right sea green colored eye. He wore a simple blue and gold sleeveless V-neck shirt and brown trousers under a long dark blue cape that allowed the view of the sabre upon his side. He was surrounded by at least two dozen pirates every one of them watching his every move and gesture there was no doubt about it, he was their captain.

The robed man cursed, he had been hoping not to draw attention to himself, but he walked towards the feared pirate captain anyway. He stepped forward and almost immediately two of the pirates barred his way. "Whaddya want?" asked the first "The captain won't be seeing anyone today" said the other. The white robed man put his hands upon the two annoyances and smiled. Only a second had passed and nothing seemed to have happened, but almost immediately the two slumped over knocked out upon the spot.

All was quiet within the room as hundreds of sabers and guns were immediately pointed towards the white robed man- still unfazed he smiled as if he believed the odds still in his favor. His mark still sat at the table drinking his rum gone. He finally turned toward the white robed man with a wild look painted upon him. "Lay down your arms men" he called out, "I've been expecting this one, for a long time."

The captain had all the pirates clear out of the inn as he motioned for Zeus to sit across from him.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm Jerry Flamel (PEN NAME) and this is my original story organization 12. Hopefully you liked the first chapter. I've been writing stories for awhile now, but I just discovered this site and am going to try to use it to start getting my work out there and seeing how people feel about it. Please like comment, review, pm, favorite it, heck share it with your friends PLEASE give me feedback. **

**Unfortunately i'm not going to be posting for a minute due to the fact I joined the United States Marine Corps and am off to boot camp, but I really would love to hear that you guys like my stuff. I will hopefully write more chapters in whatever free time I have and send them to my brother and hopefully he will transfer them to here. **

**Still what a kind of badass chapter right? I wanted it to be interesting and pull readers in so hopefully you got hooked. I think I have created a pretty interesting story off the top of my head and am hoping you guys think so too!**

**Sorry for the cliff hangar by the way, but whats a good story without at least one? or whats a good story without someones death 0.0 ... someone is probably about to be wary which character they decide to make their favorite now. **

**Like I said though guys please give me feedback. I truly hope you liked the first chapter, because more is sure to come. so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sounds of the party now resumed, came from the window. The pirates had seemed to take the record player from the room outside and they were once again drinking away. Zeus smiled, he had to hand it to the humani, they knew how to keep a party going. Still, Zeus looked outside the inn's window trying to figure out what his mark saw in the useless humani, much less why he would rather their company than that of any other immortal. As Zeus pondered the multitude of questions, however his mark decided to study him.

The captain, as drunk as he was, was quite the smart and calculating immortal. He stared at Zeus as he gazed outside upon his men thinking to himself. It was a good thing he had sent them away for the time being. Better to have their multitude of guns and silver out of the bar in case they pissed off Zeus. Especially if this meeting went south. True his men might be able to harm the immortal with the ambrosia coated silver weapons he had given them, deter him even, making him that much easier of a target for the captain to take down. But at what cost, the lives of his men? He'd never just willingly sacrifice them. Whether you considered it unlucky or not, He was an honorable captain. Bad morals for the occupation he choose he knew, but He didn't like putting his men in too much harm's way. He'd much rather deal with his foes by himself that let one of his own die. And if he had allowed them to take on Zeus many of them would have done so, for there was no doubt in his mind that Zeus could take out a multitude of them before they could push him back. Besides, he figured if it turned into an all-out brawl they'd be in the way of his abilities. So he took them out of the equation feeling it'd be better for the good of everyone that his men wouldn't be present. Still truth be told, he'd probably far more confident with them by his side, for in truth, he had no idea why Zeus had come forth.

Both the immortals continued to lie deep within their thoughts until the candle between the two flickered out, leaving their table in darkness. The captain had gotten up to grab a match to relight it, when Zeus held up a hand. "Allow me" he stated. Zeus positioned that same hand over the smoking string, and as you looked closer it looked as though a spark fell from his outstretched palm. Then the wind blew within the inn. It was a quaint but peaceful breeze coupled with the smell of fresh rain, Zeus' body than began to glow silver as his aura seeped out from within him. As quick as it had started the aura gave way as the candle now stood lit. His work now finished, Zeus removed his hand from the candle smiling obviously pleased within.

The captain looked down to the candle towards Zeus surprised. Only the most powerful immortals had known how to focus their auras, and abilities into such a small area. He looked again at Zeus dumbfounded. Zeus smile seemed to grow even larger as he spoke.

"Why such the dumbfounded look Poseidon?" he started. "Don't tell me you haven't figured out how to focus your aura yet? Don't tell me now that the most fearsome among us has now gone soft." The captain, Poseidon quickly changed face; it was bad for a man of the sea to show the thoughts within. Especially when he didn't want to give a younger immortal like Zeus, the satisfaction. Regaining composure he smiled, staring into the cascading blue irises that were Zeus' eyes.

"Why did you seek me out" he whispered quietly. Yet Zeus heard him, "To finish the job you started long ago. " Zeus answered. "To take the seas, the heavens, and everything in between. I came to ask you to do what you once asked of me. Help me take earth and all its humani from the titans." Poseidon stood from the table, with a pistol in his hands and poised to hit Zeus' heart.

The white robed immortal smiled a look of sad understanding shone upon his face. He stood up now knowing his reply and began walking towards the door to exit the inn. Reaching the door he gazed upon his mark once more. "I knew you would be reluctant after they took everything from you, after they took her from you. You were the only one among us brave enough to face them, and you lost the most important thing to you. As a showing of our good faith I'll offer you something I know you cannot refuse. I know her location; I know where the old man of the sea has kept her all these years. Their bargaining chip against you is your precious Calypso. And I would like to take that from them.

A shot rang out through the air and hit the door close to Zeus' face. It was a warning shot any man could tell only it was so close to hitting the face of the immortal that Zeus looked at the captain with a newfound respect. Maybe he hadn't gone soft after all.

"I have searched these god forsaken seas many a years." Poseidon started. "And in all my days never have I been able to find her; not even a trace. So forgive me when I choose to not believe you brother. But know that I speak the truth when I say this, should you be lying to me, if I find you misspoke to bring me into this endeavor I will not kill you Zeus for death would be freedom. No I would have you suffer great pain, the kind that will last many a millennia. I would allow you to gather all that you love than take these things from you one by one until you know my own pain. Until your own sorrows are like my own. I would than let you search for me with vengeance for all eternity; never to be freed from your burden." Poseidon than locked eyes with the white robed immortal to show him how serious he was.

Many have said the eyes were the windows to one soul. Though humani came up with the saying the practice of eye gazing was a very true thing for immortals. Through it you could see the very being of a person all that they were, are, and yet to become almost, and for immortals it was quite the scary and most serious thing seeing the being of another. So when Zeus looked into the eyes of what was once the most proud of all the immortals of his time, he hadn't known what to expect. Yet for a second he saw a shade of what the immortal once was. A golden sea blue armor clad warrior with the strength of a thousand. Honor bound, loyal, brave, and quick to anger like the very seas he rode upon. A man who could move the whole heavens himself if there was any so worthy. Yet as the gaze continued Zeus saw more. The images of before gave way to the present where the face of Poseidon became almost ageless, a testament against time itself for it looked neither young nor old. His flowing black hair now seemed darker than even the coldest of nights. You could feel the sadness gleaming off of him almost. A silent sadness so great and strong, that it became vast like the sea and threatened to overtake everything. These things too gave way towards his future and what the white robed immortal saw next scared him most of all. His eyes, for within the sea green eyes of Poseidon lied the madness, a rabid animal savagery, a thirsting anger that could not be quenched until the bones of many enemies littered the ground of all the earth. His anger was a fire that would take even the seas. This was the anger Zeus needed, the drive to power the warrior he desired; a champion who would know no bounds. Within those eyes there was no longer a man or immortal even, only beast. Whatever shred of humanity that still lurked within him now lied with the thoughts of his beloved.

Through him he saw her, the mighty goddess of the sea that was Calypso. She was brown skinned, with a face like a tree trunk clearly withstanding with wisdom beyond her years. She had shorter yet flowing, luminous hair that drew itself around her like a cloak. The simple white dress she wore may have been her hair as well. It clung to her as if apart of her almost like a second skin. There was an impression about this girl, she was almost like a shadow, someone that would not stick in your mind as a picture of astonishing beauty, but someone you may have looked at twice. Perhaps that was what was beautiful about her. The fact that she was just above regular, for besides her hair, nothing about the girl was irregular, yet as you watched you could see she was so much more. Her walk was beautiful and almost rhythmic, the way she carried herself, nothing she did seemed forced or unnatural. Every movement of hers was choreographed and graceful she was like a dolphin never doing more than what was required.

Poseidon cut the gaze taking his eyes from Zeus'; he would let him gaze no further. Still after the gaze Zeus knew now more than ever that after the mention of her name Poseidon was his. He also knew that Poseidon was not lying, if he was lying the immortal would attempt to cause him never ending agony. He was not a man Zeus would make his enemy lightly. 

* * *

**Hey guys! How did you like the chapter? I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get back to this site. With school, the marines, and work I just haven't had much time. But I was up late last night checking myself out on here and realized that some of you actually liked my story and i'm so thankful for that because I was beginning to think I would fail in this choice of mine to become an author. **

**But back to the chapter, I know it was a lot of dialogue and a ton of character development in a short amount of time, but I promise it was needed. I wanted to sorta give a glimpse towards the mindsets of these two legendary figures and the things that drive as well as separate them. Poseidon love, and Zeus' greed. I guess I wanted to just start letting readers see their viewpoints and alligning themselves with the characters and get that who would I be feeling. I also sorta wanted readers to start sensing why they are the "gods" of what they are or the elements they will later choose to control**

**Oh and don't forget about Calypso shes really important towards the story; seeing as shes the object of Poseidon's affection. **

**But hopefully like I said, you guys like the chapter please read, Pm, favorite, review, send me back what you think because your criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed. I wanna be a better writer and eventually publish this book so help me turn it into something really beautiful. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

First light seemed to approach far too fast as Poseidon awoke from his slumber. Quietly he slipped away from the peace of his cabin door and out to where his men slept. Quietly he walked out the doors past them not making a sound as he walked towards the docks where his ship Neptune, and Zeus were waiting.

Zeus was already on the ship fixing the rigging to his liking when he gazed up towards the oncoming immortal. Poseidon returned his glare as he gazed up at the Neptune, the knots and rigging had been perfectly affixed to their proper points and lengths, the sails had been released. All that was left now was to weigh anchor. Surprised at his handiwork he again looked up at the robed immortal. "It was once to my understanding you didn't sail Zeus."

Smiling Zeus responded "Even if I find sailing a waste of time that should not infer I do not know how to, but perhaps it should not be my sea faring skills you should concern yourself with." He looked away towards the rising sun when he spoke again "They will be furious without a goodbye you know." Zeus looked back at Poseidon a questioning look in his gaze, Poseidon had felt a pang of guilt than. Zeus had seen right through him.

Those men had been everything to him; a family that his real one had never been for him. They fought, stole and bled together on the ship and as much as he desired to face his greatest challenges with them beside him, he could not ask this journey of them. If he had many of them would not return if any. If he left them here they could father sons and create a better life for themselves. Poseidon wasn't going to be selfish, yet he knew even if he had explained his reasoning to those idiots they would not care. They would rush into the unknown if it meant following him and it was for that reason Poseidon did not warrant them a good bye. Besides he did not like goodbyes they inferred not being able to see someone again. He much rather would have thought of this as a I will see you again kind of situation. "I couldn't say goodbye." He replied simply to Zeus. It is not in my nature.

Zeus smiled, "I do not believe it is in their nature as well. Stubborn ones your lot is." Poseidon turned around to see his men running towards the ship. Quickly he ran aboard Neptune, shoving past Zeus and attempted to weigh anchor. However he had not been fast enough for his men caught up the ship.

Poseidon stopped drawing the anchor from the waters and gazed out at the familiar faces. "None of you are coming" he yelled out to the mass that appeared near the Neptune. Even with him saying it straight to their faces not a man moved away from the ship. Instead they stood there gazing at the main deck. Unsure of how to proceed Poseidon looked at Zeus who held his smile when calm steps sounded announcing that one of the pirates had been brave enough to walk aboard the ship. He was a tall broad shouldered man with a chiseled body and hazel green eyes that many a woman had found entrapped within. He bore ginger hair as red as the sun, and wore nothing to cover his body save for a loincloth coupled with a bow strapped around his back and a quiver of arrows looped through the loincloth. His name was Cyrus the Skypiercer, and he was the first mate and bowman of the Neptune.

Cyrus continued making his way up towards the main deck, where he stood and looked Poseidon straight in the eye as was possible without enticing a soul gaze. It had seemed like an eternity of silence had occurred before Cyrus strode toward his captain. Quietly he placed his hands upon Poseidon's shoulder and spoke loud enough so that all could hear. "All of you get on board, the captains not sending us anywhere." Quieting his voice so that only Poseidon could hear he continued. "When men such as these pledge their lives to you, it's almost insulting to give them back captain. I understand you wish for them to go off and have their own families, but how could they go off being happy if they left you so close to your own happiness.

As Poseidon nodded his head in understanding the men quickly strode forward following the orders of the first mate. Zeus quietly chuckled to himself as he watched the oncoming entourage enter the main deck. This war he was starting was becoming more and more interesting by the moment.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I know it was a short chapter, but what did you think? Sorry for the long wait I'm working on getting in chapter 4 now so please don't be super upset with me. I've just been busy. I promise to do better! I've recently had more time to write so i'm getting really into it so expect tons of more chapters to come. Please continue to like, comment, P.M., review etc. Give me your suggestions tell me what you think so far honestly I love getting your feedback. I plan to finish the entire book within a few months and send it to scholastic so i'm super excited! So just bare with me. Anyway, back to me talking about the chapter; i'm beginning to write up some more action filled chapters I'm just manipulating legends right now to figure out how I want them to fit within the story. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter**


End file.
